Ephémère
by CrimsonThirteen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE  UA, S-A. Roxas, Sora et leur père arrivent dans une nouvelle ville. Ils passent leur vie à déménager. A cause de ça, Roxas refuse désormais tout lien avec une personne extérieure. C'était sans compter sur certaines personnes. Akuroku/Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient... En fait ça sert à rien de le mettre, on se doute que je suis pas Square Enix :D Même le papa de Sora je suis sure qu'il appartient à Square T_T

**Couples** : Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku. Et peut-être d'autres, on verra... Même si dans ce chapitre il n'y a rien, en fait.

**Note :** Univers Alternatif 8D

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D

Deux grands yeux bleus contemplaient une ville jusque là encore inconnue de leur possesseur. Les nuances orangées du crépuscule rendaient la vue magnifique. Les yeux blondinet furent traversés par une touche de mélancolie. Encore un endroit auquel il devrait s'arracher. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la porte de ce qui allait être sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Roxas ? Appela l'homme.

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son géniteur en souriant.

-Alors ? Demanda ce dernier. Comment tu trouve notre nouvelle ville ?

-Très jolie.

Le père sourit. Il aurait été malheureux que son fils ne trouve pas leur nouvelle demeure à son gout. Il se sentait déjà coupable de le trainer, avec son petit frère, de cité en cité sans leur demander leur avis. Sa culpabilité ne ferait que grandir si ils se sentaient mal dans leur lieux de vie. Satisfait de la réponse de Roxas, il lui dit :

-Tu pourrais aider Sora à vider les cartons s'il te plaît ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas très ordonné, et je préfère que tu regarde avec lui.

-Pas de problèmes !

Roxas sortit pour rejoindre son frère. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence et s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, sauf pour les cheveux : Sora avait hérité de la teinte châtain de son père, et Roxas quant à lui, avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère. Enfin, c'est ce que son père lui disais. Leur mère était décédée quand il étaient plus jeunes. Trop jeunes pour que Roxas puisse se souvenir de son visage.

Comme il le prévoyait, Sora était assis par terre, entouré de cartons ouverts et d'objets divers étalés sur le sol. En voyant arriver son ainé, son regard s'éclaira et il lui offrit un petit sourire penaud.

Roxas soupira en regardant son frère. Ils se ressemblaient peut-être physiquement, mais question personnalité c'était autre chose. Sora était désordonné, extraverti, très sociable, un peu naïf sur les bords, médiocre en cours et s'adaptait facilement. A l'opposé, Roxas était renfermé sur lui même, avait du mal avec les gens, un coté mélancolique, ordonné, très intelligent et était extrêmement attaché à son frère. Il s'assit par terre et commença à trier, ranger et mettre la pièce en ordre.

Après dix minutes de rangement, Sora s'était couché sur son lit pour ensuite s'endormir comme une masse. Roxas finit ce qu'il avait commencé, posa une couverture sur son frère avec un sourire plein de tendresse et sortit de la chambre. Il passa sa tête dans le salon pour voir si son père y était. Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il n'y était pas. Il était déjà en train de travailler dans son bureau, comme chaque fois. Il était reporter, ce qui lui demandait beaucoup de travail, et qui l'obligeait aussi à souvent voyager. Au grand désespoir de Roxas. Il aurait voulut que son père s'occupe un peu plus de ses fils... Mais son ainé savait que quoiqu'il dise, ça ne changerait rien. Il ne dirait pas qu'il en avait marre de bouger tout le temps. Qu'il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir se faire d'amis sans être sur d'être séparé d'eux. Qu'il voulait vivre comme un adolescent normal. Alors il retourna dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit et rêva d'une vie parfaite. Un lycée, des amis, des sorties, un père présent. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se leva, s'habilla et tenta de se coiffer pour se rendre présentable, même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Des épis partaient dans tous les sens, il en avait toujours été ainsi et il en sera sans doute toujours ainsi, à moins qu'il ne se rase complètement la tête. Roxas frissonna à cette idée. Finalement, ses cheveux en bataille lui convenait bien. (1)

Il entendit son cadet manifester son enthousiasme pour la journée à venir. Il mangeait son petit déjeuner tout en parlant de tout ce qu'il allait faire ce jour-là. En entrant dans le salon Roxas eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant son petit frère avec l'uniforme du lycée de la ville. Sora avait vraiment hâte de l'intégrer. Roxas lui n'y allait pas. A quoi bon, si ce n'était pour y rester qu'un ou deux mois..

Lorsqu'il avait exprimé auprès de son père le souhait de s'auto-scolariser, il n'avait pas rencontré de refus. A vrai dire, il s'était même demandé si son père l'avait bien compris. Sora lui avait continué de sauter de collèges en collèges, puis de lycées en lycées. Il était tellement sociable qu'il se faisait toujours plein d'amis dès le premier jour, il passait énormément de temps avec eux, puis partait avec son père et son frère. La plupart du temps il finissait par oublié les amis qu'il s'était fait, mais continuait quand même à correspondre du mieux qu'il pouvait par courrier où par téléphone.

Roxas avait commencé comme ça. Mais quitter des personnes qu'il aimait lui faisait décidément trop de mal. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il ne se lierait plus d'amitié avec personne. Son frère lui suffisait. Il essayait de s'en persuader.

De toute façon, Roxas était bien assez intelligent que pour apprendre par lui même. Il étudiait ce qu'il trouvait dans les bouquins. Il était déjà à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'il apprendrait s'il était au lycée. Ce qui convenait bien à Sora ; au moins, Roxas pouvait l'aider pour ses devoirs.

Sora pris son sac et regarda Roxas avec un sourire candide.

-Dis Roxas, tu viens avec moi jusqu'au lycée ?

Soupir.

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas...

-Aller Roxas, tu peux bien l'accompagner. J'ai pas envie qu'il se perde, après tout il ne connait pas la ville.

-Mais...

-Roxas ! Insista son frère.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Son père avait raison. Sora n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

-D'accord...

-Ouais ! Tu viens on y va ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sora lui avait déjà attrapé le bras et en quelques secondes ils étaient dehors.

Apres une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils étaient arrivés devant le bâtiment. La première pensée de Roxas fut : « Pas très grand... ». Normal. Petite ville, petit lycée. Sora avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Sora adorait entrer dans un nouveau lycée. Il adorait connaître des gens, se faire des amis.

« Tout le contraire de moi... » pensa Roxas. « Comment il peut aimer être nouveau ? »

Il y avait des fois où il ne comprenais vraiment pas son frère. Comme maintenant.

-Bon... Je te laisse, dit-il.

-Attend ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ! Aide moi à trouver ma classe !

-Sora...

-S'il te plait !

Sora lui adressa un regard peiné. Aucun moyen pour que Roxas résiste.

Et comme prévu, il n'y résista pas.

-D'accord...

Roxas soupira. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à dire non.

Ils entrèrent dans le l'établissement. Les couloirs étaient vides. Les élèves devaient se trouver encore dehors. Le vide mettait Roxas mal à l'aise. En fait rien que l'école le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Faut que j'aille voir le directeur pour qu'il me dise où est ma classe !

Très bien. Le bureau n'était pas difficile à trouver. Arrivés devant, Sora autorisa Roxas à partir. Ce dernier se dépêcha de sortir. Arrivé dehors, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Le lycée lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il marcha rapidement en restant plongé dans ses pensées. Plusieurs passants le bousculaient, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être seul sans qu'on le dérange.

Quand Sora rentra en fin d'après midi, il découvrit une maison silencieuse. Il frissonna. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre Roxas après avoir déposé ses affaire dans un coin du salon. Comme il ne répondait pas, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Roxas était assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses cahiers ouverts, plongé dans ce qui devait sans doute être un rêve agréable, vu le léger sourire qui animait son visage serein. Sora sourit et décida de le laisser dormir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit son frère bouger. Roxas s'était réveillé et se frottait les yeux. Il sourit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sora se ravisa et s'assit sur le lit.

-Bien dormi ? Fit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Très bien, merci..

-Tu sais Roxas, c'est la nuit que tu dois dormir.

-Je sais, merci. Mais j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir facilement hier...

Il eut un sourire penaud.

-Mouais... Papa est où ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Je sais pas... Il a dit qu'il serait de retour dans une heure ou deux.

-Tant mieux ! J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !

-J'espère bien.

Roxas sourit. La bonne humeur de son frère était contagieuse.

Ils attendirent leur père en parlant de tout et de rien. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures,...

Le temps semblait de plus en plus long aux deux garçons. Ils savaient que leur père rentrerait beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Ce n'était pas la première fois, en fait, ça arrivait souvent. Roxas décida de préparer le dîner. Il était inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

Les deux frères mangèrent en silence. Ils avaient l'habitude des absences de leur père, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils en étaient heureux. La plupart des adolescents de leur âge seraient contents d'avoir leur soirée sans adulte dans les pieds. Mais eux étaient contents quand justement leur père était présent pour dîner. Malheureusement, ça arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Roxas et Sora pensaient la même chose, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient de toute façon.

Ce fut Sora qui brisa le silence.

-Bien passé ta journée ?

-Monocorde.. Et toi ? Le lycée ?

-Génial ! Les gens sont vraiment sympa ici !

-Je parie que t'as déjà pleins d'amis, dit Roxas en souriant à son cadet.

-Oui ! J'ai rencontré pleins de gens formidables. Surtout un en particulier. Il s'appelle Riku et il est supersympa !

-T'as l'air bien enthousiaste.

-Oh Roxas, c'est vrai ce que je te dis. Tu sais, tu devrais les rencontrer, ça te ferait du bien d'avoir des amis, pour une fois !

« Pour une fois... » Roxas soupira.

-Sora, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas besoin de ça. Les amis, ça pose que des problèmes...

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! J'en ai plein et tu vois, je m'en porte pas plus mal.

-Mmh..

-En fait, j'ai même l'impression que je me porte mieux que toi.

-Je suis heureux...

-On dirait pas.

-Tu te trompe si tu crois que je vais mal.

-Je suis pas convaincu...

Roxas fut piqué au vif. Sora l'énervait avec ses insinuation. Bien sur qu'il allait bien ! Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

-Je vais bien t'entend ! J'ai la vie la plus merveilleuse qui soit, ça se voit pas ?

-Roxas, calme toi, c'est bon, je disais ça pour rire...

-Pour rire ouais !

Il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sora ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roxas réagissait si violemment. Il n'avait rien dit de particulièrement blessant, pourtant... Roxas était bizarre ces derniers temps. Sora s'en rendait compte. Avec la scène de ce soir, il inquiétait encore plus pour son frère. Il débarrassa la table en soupirant. Puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Roxas était couché sur le ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller. Il regrettait d'avoir réagit comme ça. Il aimait beaucoup Sora. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Mais... Il en avait marre que son frère se soucie tant de lui. Pourquoi en le laissait-il pas vivre comme il voulait ? Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas quand il disait qu'il était heureux ?

« Peut-être bien parce que c'est pas vrai. »

Roxas sera les poings. Bien sur qu'il ne l'était pas , mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sache. En fait, c'est à peine s'il se l'avouait à lui même...

Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait les larmes monter.

Il se donna une claque mentale et s'interdit de pleurer. Il détestait pleurer... Après, Sora risquait de se poser encore plus de questions. Il ne voulait pas que Sora se sente mal à cause de lui...

Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de respirer lentement et profondément. Rien de tel pour se calmer un peu. La tête sur son oreiller, il finit par s'endormir. Sommeil agité.

La semaine continua comme si ne rien n'était. A part peut-être que Roxas parlait un peu moins à Sora. Ils avaient décidés tacitement de ne pas parler de leur accrochage. Leur vie s'écoulait, monotone. Lycée pour Sora, maison pour Roxas... Leur père rentrait tard le soir, comme quoi les habitudes revenaient vite, où qu'ils soient. Il ne fut présent au repas du soir que le mercredi. Un dîner calme. Sora racontait son lycées, Roxas écoutait, son père conversait avec le brun. Il avait aussi tenté d'engager la conversation avec Roxas, mais celui-ci ne répondait que par monosyllabes, ce qui réduisait considérablement la communication. Il ne lui pardonnait pas de les laisser seuls si souvent. Son père le savait, alors il l'acceptait et n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin. Mais il n'apprenait rien. Il continuait de travailler à des heures impossibles. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait.

La deuxième semaine, Sora rentrait parfois une ou deux heures après la fin des cours, lorsqu'il sortait avec ses amis. Il avait demandé à Roxas si ça lui allait, et le blondinet lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeais pas. Une heure ou deux seul en plus, qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ? Pas grand chose pour lui. Il passait son temps à lire des bouquins sur toutes sorte de sujet pour passer le temps. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait découvert une petite librairie à quelques rue de leur maison, en allant faire des courses (puisque leur père avait rarement le temps de les faire). Depuis, il lui arrivait de s'y attarder un peu. Il prenait quelques livres qui lui paraissaient intéressant. Il payait, il partait, il ne disait pas un mot. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Sora essayait de le convaincre de sortir, mais il abandonnait toujours au final... A quoi bon, Roxas était têtu.

C'était un vendredi. Ça faisait trois semaines que la famille de Roxas avait emménagé ici. Le blondinet savait que Sora rentrerait plus tard ce soir-là. Il resterait probablement avec ses amis. Il avait prévenu Roxas, mais celui-ci était plongé dans un livre sur la Grèce antique et avait à peine entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait hoché la tête sans regarder son petit frère.

À 17h00, Roxas commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il décida de descendre en ville, histoire de faire un tour, et de prendre un peu l'air, pour une fois.

Il s'aventura dans des ruelles calmes et peu fréquentées. Plus il commençait à connaître la ville, petit à petit, plus il la trouvait jolie. Une ville fleurie, calme, propre. Il avait connu pire, bien pire. Il finit par se dire que finalement, il resterait bien ici... Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, pour la chasser de son esprit. A quoi bon rêver, il ne resterait pas. Malgré tout, un espoir subsistait au fond de son cœur, un espoir que tout finirait par se stabiliser, cette fois. Éphémère espoir. Vite étouffé.

Roxas se promenait dans un petit parc, où apparemment seuls quelques promeneurs et un où deux couples d'amoureux se bécotant sur les pelouses s'y trouvaient, lorsqu'il entendit un cri de détresse. La voix d'une jeune fille. Roxas se dirigeât vers sa source, par curiosité, et tomba nez à nez avec trois jeunes d'à peu près son âge en train d'importuner une demoiselle sans aucun doute en détresse. Le blond détestait la violence gratuite. Il fronça les sourcils, et décida dans un élan de courage d'aller aider la brune qui se faisait manifestement racketter. Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Excusez-moi mais... Je crois qu'il y a des meilleures manières de se comporter avec les jeunes filles...

Les trois agresseurs se tournèrent vers lui. L'un deux, qui maintenait sa pauvre victime contre le mur, la lâcha et se tourna vers Roxas avec un regard menaçant. Il portait un grand bonnet noir qui laissaient échapper quelques mèches blondes. Une cicatrice barrait son front. Son look et sa manière de regarder Roxas ne laissait aucun doute sur le genre de personne qu'il était. Le genre à ne pas emmerder. Il s'avança vers le blondinet avec des éclairs dans le regard. Suivaient ses deux acolytes, une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux gris, et un grand baraqué beaucoup trop musclé. Roxas déglutit. Tout ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

Leur victime laissée seule à l'arrière regarda Roxas avec inquiétude. Celui-ci lui lança un regard signifiant : « Fuis, je m'occupe de retarder ces trois-là »

Elle ne se fit pas plus prier et prit ses jambes à son cou.

**Mais quelle lache cette enfant :/**

**Voila voila 8D Premier chapitre ou il se passe rien 8D 8D **

**Je sais c'est pas genial, j'espere que le reste sera mieux. N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis :D**

**A la prochaine les amis ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **J'ai téléphoné à Square mais ils veulent pas me les donner :/

**Couples** : Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku. Ben ouais :D

**Note :** Univers Alternatif 8D

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, vous pouvez partir 8D

_Roxas déglutit. Tout ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise. _

_Leur victime laissée seule à l'arrière regarda Roxas avec inquiétude. Celui-ci lui lança un regard signifiant : « Fuis, je m'occupe de retarder ces trois-là »_

_Elle ne se fit pas plus prier et prit ses jambes à son cou._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Lâcha le chef de bande à Roxas.

-Je...

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation.

-Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires... dit le garçon au bonnet avec un sourire carnassier.

-Seifer ! Elle s'est enfuie !

Musclor avait dit ça avec un sourire niais. Seifer poussa un juron. Il hurlait sur ses deux complices qui l'avait laissée partir. Roxas en profita pour s'éclipser.

... Enfin, essayer.

La petite argentée lui avait fait un croche pied, et désormais il pouvait admirer le sol de près. Seifer posa un pied sur son dos pour le maintenir au sol. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Puisque tu nous as fait perdre notre cible, tu va la remplacer, c'est pas une bonne idée ?

Une bonne idée ? Pas vraiment non...

Il releva Roxas en l'attrapant par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le choc de son crâne sur la brique lui donna le tournis. Son agresseur approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Le blondinet frissonna .

-Ton fric.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Sa raison lui disait de donner son argent et de partir sans histoire. Mais qui lui disait qu'ils allaient s'arrêter la ? Il n'en avait pas la certitude. Tant pis, il se défendrait. Il avait l'habitude de se trouver dans ce genre de situation. Et contre des gens bien pire que ces trois gamins.

-Crève, répondit-il dans un souffle, avant d'envoyer un violent coup de genou dans une partie sensible de l'anatomie de Seifer. Ce dernier étouffa un cris. Il jura. Roxas se libéra de son emprise et tenta de s'échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive une droite dans la mâchoire. Il tituba et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il reprit ses esprits juste à temps pour éviter un autre coup de poing, qui atteignit le mur. Le grand brun hurla de douleur et avait la main en sang. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque, les quatre adolescents entendirent des voix qui venaient dans leur direction.

Seifer regarda Roxas avec des yeux rempli de haine et lui dit quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire « On se reverra », mais il était difficile de savoir étant donné qu'il avait un peu de mal à parler vu sa souffrance au niveau du bas-ventre. Les trois malfaiteurs s'enfuirent.

Roxas reprit sa respiration en réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Après mûres réflexions, il décida de partir lui aussi. Pas envie de devoir répondre à des questions.

Il partit dans la direction qu'avait pris l'autre fille. Comme les voix avaient l'air proches, il courut du mieux qu'il le pu. Sa jambe lui faisait légèrement mal, sans doute à cause de sa chute. Quand il fut à une assez bonne distance de la ruelle, il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Quelle journée. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

Il passa sa main sur son menton. Ça avait pas l'air cassé, mais il avait un gout de sang dans la bouche. Il cracha par terre. Bingo. Il ne savait pas trop où il était. Il soupira. Vraiment pas sa journée...

-Euh, excuse-moi...

Il se retourna. La brunette qui s'était enfuie quelques minutes avant s'avança timidement vers lui.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure... Je...

-Me remercie pas, c'est normal.

Elle sourit et lui demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Roxas...

-Moi c'est Olette, enchantée !

Elle regarda Roxas de plus près avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu es blessé ! Attend, viens chez moi, je vais te soigner.

Roxas voulut protester mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Olette l'avait déjà pris par le bras et l'emmenait avec elle.

Il se trouve que sa maison était dans le même quartier que celle de Roxas. Ils habitaient à trois rues l'un de l'autre. Au moins le blond savait où il était. La maison d' Olette était vaste et claire, sans trop de mobilier, beaucoup d'espace. Très joli, pensa Roxas. La jeune fille le pria de s'asseoir sur une chaise et sortit de la pièce quelque instants pour chercher de la glace. Elle revint et Roxas le posa sur son visage douloureux, dont la moitié commençait à prendre une couleur douteuse.

-Ça va ? Demanda la brune l'air soucieux.

-Oui... Merci.

Elle sourit.

-Tu fais quoi en ville ?

-Ben... J'habite ici, depuis peu.

Elle ouvrit des yeux rond. (comme ça O_O mais on s'en fout.)

-Ah bon ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant ! T'es pas au lycée ?

-Non...

-Ah, je me disais bien... Pourquoi t'y es pas ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

-Hum... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci... Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Je te raccompagne alors !

-Ça ira...

-J'ai une dette envers toi quand même ! Et puis, je veux voir où tu habite, comme ça je viendrai te voir de temps en temps !

-Non je te dis, ça va...

-Si, si, je viens !

Inutile de discuter. Roxas soupira. Cette fille était collante...

-Bon, d'accord...

-Super !

Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison. Comme prévu, Olette raccompagna Roxas jusqu'à chez lui, tout en lui racontant sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, ses cours, ses profs, et j'en passe. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Roxas, au contraire, ça lui changeait du silence, et puis de cette manière il n'avait besoin de rien dire. Il l'écoutait, agrémentant parfois la conversation d'un « hum... » ou d'un « je vois... ». Il en appris beaucoup sur Olette. Elle restait souvent avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hayner et Pence, que ses parents était des riches marchands, ce qui expliquait sa maison plutôt luxueuse, qu'elle détestait presque tous ses profs, surtout le prof de sciences, Vexen, qu'elle adorait les glaces à l'eau de mer (Roxas eut une grimace en entendant ce nom, mais Olette lui assura que c'était délicieux et qu'elle lui en ferait gouter un jour), et pleins d'autres informations intéressantes que Roxas n'avait pas vraiment retenu.

Une fois arrivés, Roxas fût rassuré en voyant que la porte était toujours fermée. Sora n'était donc pas rentré. Il congédia Olette qui partit en lui adressant de grands signes et en lui disant qu'elle reviendrais le voir bientôt. Un léger sourire planait sur le visage de Roxas quand il commença à préparer le repas pour lui et Sora.

Quand ce dernier rentra, il poussa une exclamation à la vue du visage de son frère, puis lui posa plein de question auxquelles il n'obtint jamais de réponse. Roxas partit se coucher sans demander son reste.

Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bien d'avoir une personne extérieure avec qui parler de tout et de rien. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Mais cette fille s'était imposée à lui. Malgré cela il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontrée.

Il soupira, se mit en pyjama, et lorsqu'il se coucha, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lundi, en rentrant, Sora raconta à Roxas qu'une fille racontait à tout le lycée comment elle s'était fait sauvé de Seifer par « un petit blond avec des cheveux bizarre » qui n'allait pas en cours avec eux. Il regarda Roxas d'un œil suspicieux en guettant sa réaction. Mais son ainé demanda juste qui était Seifer, et quand Sora lui répondit « une brute du lycée, personne ose l'approcher » il haussa juste les épaules.

Le mercredi, alors que Sora était déjà rentré depuis un peu moins d'une heure, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sora se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Puis il appela Roxas.

-Roxaaaaaaaaas ! Je crois que c'est pour toi !

Roxas leva un sourcil. Pour lui ? Ça l'étonnerait. Qui voudrait le voir maintenant ?

Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte, pour voir Olette qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire en le voyant.

-Salut !

Roxas la regarda sans dire un mot. Sora regardait successivement son frère et la nouvelle venue. Ensuite il donna un coup de coude à Roxas, pour le réveiller, et au passage lui rappeler que quand on a un invité, on a la décence d'au moins lui dire bonjour.

-Euh, Bonjour...

Le sourire d'Olette s'élargit et elle demanda :

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh, mais...

Roxas ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette visite surprise le rendait perplexe. Olette n'attendit pas de réponse, elle entra en disant « merci ! » avec son éternel sourire.

« Quelle squatteuse... » se dit mentalement Roxas.

Elle se tourna vers Sora.

-T'es le nouveau toi non ?

-Euh... plus tellement...

-Aah c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, moi c'est Olette, enchantée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Roxas.

-Ben... Te rendre visite !

Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

-Alors tu raconte quoi de beau ?

-Rien de spécial...

Il chercha Sora du regard, mais manifestement celui-ci était parti. « Quel lâcheur... »

Silence.

Olette décida de visiter la maison.

-C'est où ta chambre ?

Roxas désigna la pièce d'un geste vague. Il attendit un moment puis, après réflexion, se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de laisser l'incruste toute seule avec ses affaires, car quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement adroite. Sa pensée se confirma quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. « Super. ». Il entra.

-Rien de cassé ?

-Euh, si... Ce truc la... , dit elle en désignant des morceau de verres jonchant le sol.

Roxas soupira. Une stupide boule de verre qu'une amie lui avait offerte longtemps auparavant.

-C'est pas grave...

-C'était pas important au moins ?

-Non.. pas du tout.

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! Je vais chercher de quoi ramasser !

Elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant. Roxas avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi... Même pas de mot pour définir. Elle était un peu bizarre.

Elle passa sa tête dans la chambre.

-Et y a où de quoi ramasser ?

Roxas sourit légèrement. Bizarre et maladroite, mais elle le faisait rire intérieurement.

-J'arrive.

Après avoir ramassé les divers morceaux de verres, Olette s'assit sur le lit. Elle commença à lui parler de toutes sortes de choses inutiles, d'anecdotes en tous genre, des preuves de sa maladresse. Au début Roxas écoutait en silence. Puis avec un sourire au lèvres.

Olette s'efforçait de le mettre à l'aise. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait du mal avec les gens. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle voyait Roxas s'ouvrir de plus en plus. Bientôt ce fut son tour de parler un peu.

En début de soirée, quand Sora revint, il pu les entendre rire ensemble. Il sourit.

Olette partit environ dix minutes après, en promettant de revenir quand elle le pourrait. Elle embrassa Roxas sur la joue avant de sortir.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est Olette, elle te l'a dit tout à l'heure, Sora...

-C'est ton amoureuse ?

Roxas donna un coup sur la tête de son cadet.

-Ca va pas non...

Roxas était couché sur son lit, et fixait le plafond. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir une amie. Pour le moment, oui, surement... mais il savait que bientôt déjà il lui faudrait faire ses adieux, et il avait horreur de ça.

Malgré tout, Sora ne s'en sortait pas mal lui, avec les adieux...

C'était peut-être bien pour lui.

Quand il s'endormit, il avait décidé. Il s'était déjà attaché de toute façon. Autant vivre le présent...

Le weekend, la brune l'avait emmené en ville voir ses amis dont elle avait tant parlé, Pence et Hayner. Pence était très sympathique, et même si Hayner n'avait pas l'air ravi que son amie ramène quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui et Roxas s'entendirent bien au final. Roxas se sentait bien avec eux. Mieux que chez lui, en tout cas.

Roxas était chez lui. C'était un lundi ensoleillé, et Sora n'avait pas cours. Son ainé lui, travaillait à la composition d'une musique sur le clavier que son père avait acheté une semaine plus tôt. Roxas était un prodige en matière de musique, il avait déjà joué à plusieurs instruments, mais le piano était de loin celui qu'il préférait. Malheureusement, il avait du arrêter lorsque des déménageurs avaient cassé son instrument. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père en avait acheté un nouveau. Sans doute pour prouver qu'il pensait quand même encore à ses enfants de temps en temps...

Il testait et écrivait ses notes sur un petit cahier de musiques qu'il avait ressortit de cartons jamais ouverts. On sonna à la porte. Comme Sora occupait la salle de bain, il se leva en soupirant pour ouvrir. Il détestait qu'on le dérange dans son travail.

Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Un avec des long cheveux argentés lui tombant sur les épaules, l'autre plus grand avec des cheveux roux flamboyant coiffés en piques, et les yeux verts. Et quels yeux... Roxas resta un moment hypnotisé par le regard du plus grand. Ce dernier sourit.

-Salut... Est-ce que Sora est là ?

Roxas sursauta au son de sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait d'un coup ? Son cas lui paraissait de plus en plus grave au fil du temps, en fin de compte...

-T'es muet ou c'est ma beauté fatale qui te fascine ? Dit-il encore.

Roxas reprit ses esprits et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Il... Il euh.. prend sa douche...

-C'est une heure pour prendre une douche ça ? Soupira l'argenté.

L'autre haussa les épaules en souriant. Puis il dit :

-Tu compte nous faire entrer ou on doit patienter ici...?

-Hein ? Euh, oui, désolé, hum... Entrez...

-On te fait de l'effet on dirait ! Dit-il à Roxas avec un sourire taquin.

-Humpf...

Ils entrèrent. Arrivé dans le salon, le roux siffla d'admiration.

-Ouah, belle baraque ! On est pas chez les pauvres ici !

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il avait repris contenance, enfin. C'était qui ces types ? Pour qui ils se prenaient, franchement, avec leurs remarques à la con ?

-Asseyez vous la, il va arriver, dit-il sèchement en désignant le canapé.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et prévint Sora de l'arrivée des deux autres.

-Quesquiya ?

-Y a deux mecs bizarres qui veulent te voir.

-C'est qui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache...

-Mais ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Un grand avec des cheveux roux qui se prend pour un hérisson et un autre avec des cheveux gris qui à l'air de faire la gueule.

-Aaah, Riku et Axel ! J'arrive !

-Ouais. Tant mieux.

Et il retourna dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Roxas n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il était juste énervé. Parce qu'on l'avait interrompu, parce que Sora ne trouvait rien de mieux a faire que de prendre une douche lorsque ses amis se ramènent, parce que les amis en question ne se gênent absolument pas pour se moquer de lui et lui refaire des remarques désobligeantes. A raison..?

« T'es muet ou c'est ma beauté fatale qui te fascine ? »

Roxas rosi rien qu'à cette pensée. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal, mais de la à se qualifier de beauté fatale... Et puis, même si ça avait été le cas, qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de dire ça ? Ce mec l'énervait quand même.

Il posa le crayon qu'il avait dans la main. Il soupira. Comment voulez-vous travailler dans de telles conditions ? Il essayait de se concentrer mais tout ce qui lui venait, c'était l'image de ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes posés sur lui.

... Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé la ?

Bien sur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que ses yeux étaient magnifiques et envoutants... « Ah ah ah... » « Qu'est ce que je raconte moi... » Il se donna une claque mentale et tâcha de reprendre ses esprits. N'importe quoi...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Faudrait sérieusement que quelqu'un invente un medoc ou quelque chose du genre pour arrêter de penser... »

Des rires lui parvinrent de l'autre coté de la porte. Sora était sans doute aller rejoindre ses amis... Tant mieux. Il aurait enfin droit à un peu de silence.

Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. « Y a moyen d'être tranquille ici ? »

Sora entra sans attendre que son frère lui donne son accord.

-Quoi encore ?

-Désolé, Roxas. Mais tu va pas travailler toute la journée quand même, c'est juste cinq minutes, râle pas.

-Et donc, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Pas besoin d'être aussi sec... dit il avec un regard peiné.

Roxas soupira.

-C'est bon...

-T'es calmé ?

-Oui..., répondit il en levant les yeux au ciel, signe qu'il n'était absolument pas calmé.

-Je crois pas que toi et les autres ayez fait les présentations...

-Non, et alors ?

-Ben, c'est la moindre des choses... Enfin... Ce serait bien que vous fassiez connaissance, je crois...

-Tu crois ?

-Hum... Et puis Axel voudrait s'excuser.

-Ben c'est cool. Maintenant que je sais qu'il « s'excuse » t'as pas besoin que je vienne.

-Roxas...

-Quoi ?

-Ils connaissent même pas ton nom ! Enfin, c'est toi qui leur a ouvert, et tu te présente même pas, ça se fait pas.

-Ben tu leur dit mon nom et vous allez vous amuser en ville, et comme ça peut-être que je pourrais enfin songer à travailler un peu dans le calme.

-C'est pas possible d'être asocial à ce point-là !

-C'est pas possible d'être emmerdeur à ce point-là !

« Eh ben, Roxas est sur la défensive on dirait... » Il ne lui restait qu'une chance. Il n'avait pas envie que son frère aie une mauvaise impression sur ses amis. Il utilisa alors son arme ultime, dont lui seul avait le secret.

-S'il te plaît... dit Sora avec une voix peinée et un regard implorant.

-Sora...

-Juste pour cette fois...

-... Vraiment, t'es chiant quand tu t'y met.

Gagné. Sora lui fit un grand sourire.

-Manipulateur... Hypocrite...

-Je sais ~

Sora emmena son ainé dans le salon où attendaient toujours les deux intrus. Le roux se leva avec un petit sourire que Roxas n'aima pas du tout. Il avait l'impression qu'il se fichait un peu de lui comme ça. Sora pris la parole, sentant que son frère ne dirait surement rien, comme à son habitude..

-Bon... Je vous présente Roxas... Enfin vous l'avez déjà vu mais bon... C'est mon frère ainé. Et Roxas, je te présente Axel (il désigna le roux) et Riku (il fit un signe vers l'argenté), mes amis que j'ai rencontré au lycée...

« amis » ? Roxas avait un doute, vu la façon dont il avait prononcé le nom de Riku, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et aussi les regards que lui lançait Riku, même si Sora n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. Il eut un petit sourire. Son frère devait lui cacher des choses.

Sourire qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'Axel lui tendit la main en disant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et quelque chose que Roxas n'arrivait pas à interpréter dans les yeux :

-Enchanté, Roxas...

Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom. Il considéra la main tendue de son vis-à-vis une seconde. Et puis merde, il avait rien à faire ici...

-Ouais, c'est ça... murmura-t-il, avant de faire demi tour et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Sora soupira. Génial... Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et eut un petit sourire embêté.

-Désolé...

Riku trouvait le petit brun vraiment adorable comme ça. Il soupira discrètement. En fait il le trouvait _toujours_ adorable. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. En fait, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Quelque chose était né en lui ce jour la. Il était tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant Sora et lui étaient tellement différents...

Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora.

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave.

Il ne sentit pas l'imperceptible frisson qui parcouru le brun à son contact.

-C'est vrai... Merci.

Le sourire que Sora lui adressa le fit fondre intérieurement.

Axel ricana. Vivement le jour où ces deux la arrêteront de se courir après sans qu'aucun des deux ne se doute des sentiments de l'autre. Un peu, d'accord, mais s'ils continuaient comme ça il se passerait jamais rien. Il connaissait assez bien Riku pour savoir qu'il ne ferai rien du tout qui pourrait briser son amitié avec Sora.

Mais bon...

Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Il regarda la porte par laquelle Roxas était partit. Il était bizarre, ce mec. Lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait cru voir un ange, avec ses grand yeux bleus innocents et ses cheveux dorés en bataille. C'est drôle, maintenant il ne pensait plus du tout ça. Enfin, il y ressemblait toujours, mais question caractère... Il avait pas l'air commode.

Enfin... C'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché, aussi. Mais il aimait bien taquiner les gens de cette façon. Surtout que Roxas était vraiment la victime parfaite. Il avait suffit qu'il dise deux phrase pour le faire rougir.

Roxas... Drôle de prénom, mais ça sonnait étrangement bien. Il avait résonné comme une musique à ses oreilles. Roxas...

-...xel ?

Il reprit ses esprits. Sora et Riku venait de lui dire quelque chose, apparemment...

-Pardon ?

-On y va ?

-Ah, ouais... (Il eut un sourire. Il avait envie d'ennuyer un peu Sora quand même.) Tu proposes pas à ton frère de nous accompagner ? Quoique... il a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Riku soupira. Axel est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met...

-Vaut mieux le laisser tout seul avec ses pensées je crois.

Ils sortirent sans faire de bruit.

Roxas avait la tête posée sur entre ses bras croisés.

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son image. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

« Connard... » Pensa-t-il sans savoir s'il s'adressait à Axel ou bien à lui même.

Sora était entouré de tous ses amis. Axel racontait une de ses histoires auxquelles il ne comprenait rien, Demyx faisait semblant de comprendre, Riku ne disait rien, Luxord et Xigbar riaient des récits du roux tout en jouant une partie de poker, Larxene draguait Marluxia un verre vide en main tout en écoutant Axel. Assis à une petite table un peu en retrait,Sora regardait dans le vide. Il les entendait à peine. Riku s'avança vers lui.

-Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Sora lui sourit.

-Oui, ça va...

Riku s'assit en face de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Sora rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Trop mignon » pensa l'argenté.

-T'es sûr ?

Sora s'arracha à la contemplation des yeux turquoise de Riku pour reporter son attention sur la table. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il pouvait en entendre les pulsation à ses oreilles. Il sentait bien le rouge lui monter au joues. Et ça ne ferait qu'empirer si Riku le regardait comme ça encore. Et en plus il s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Je suis inquiet pour Roxas.

Riku haussa les sourcils. Roxas lui avait fait mauvaise impression dès le départ, pourquoi s'en faisait-il pour lui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pas bien... Je m'en veux de le laisser tout seul alors que moi je m'amuse dehors. Je devrais être près de lui...

-Mais c'est ton grand-frère non ?

-Oui...

-Alors pourquoi tu culpabilise ?

-Il est toujours seul... Je sais qu'il a du mal à se faire des amis et moi... Je pense qu'à moi...

-Sora...

-Je suis égoïste...

-Tu n'es pas égoïste, Sora. Tu pense toujours aux autres avant toi-même... Y a pas plus altruiste que toi, alors dit pas ce genre de choses, s'il te plaît. Et puis, c'est ton frère qui devrait veiller sur toi, pas le contraire. C'est naïf et inutile de croire que tu dois protéger tout le monde. Arrête de culpabiliser pour ça...

Sora baissa les yeux. En le voyant, Riku s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça.

Il prit le menton de son vis à vis et lui releva doucement la tête.

-Pardon... Je voulais pas te faire de peine... murmura-t-il.

Sora rougit. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Riku avait l'air triste de le voir comme ça ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Son cœur battait extraordinairement vite. Il chuchota un vague « t'as peut-être raison » avant de se lever et de partir.

Il était environ 18h30 lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Sora n'aimait pas cette période de l'année pour ça. Le jour était beaucoup trop court à son gout.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ce serait pas le petit Sora ?

Pas le temps de faire volte face. Il hurla en tombant au sol.

**Hum... Voilà. Il était un peu plus long celui-là =D **

**J'ai rien à dire en fait =D**

**Merci à Yumeless et Serya-chan pour leur review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Toujours pareil, malheureusement...

**Couples** : Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku. Autre...? Nan u_u

**Note :** Univers Alternatif 8D

**Warning :** Homophobes ou anti-yaoistes, c'est toujours pareil, au revoir ~

Roxas leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon. Il soupira. Sora n'était toujours pas rentré. Ses amis lui prenaient vraiment tout son temps... En plus il avait laissé son portable sur la table. Le blondinet n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Il avait pensé à appeler Riku avec le portable de Sora, puisque son numéro devait être dessus, mais il n'avait pas envie de les embêter pour rien. Il s'inquiétait sans doute inutilement.

Il sursauta quand il entendit ledit portable sonner. Un appel de Riku ? Il décrocha.

« -Sora ?

-Nan, c'est Roxas...

-Ah, euh... Tu peux me passer Sora ?

-Il n'est pas avec toi...?

-Tu crois que je l'appellerais s'il était avec moi ? »

Roxas commença à stresser. Où pouvait bien être son frère ? Il était presque 23h00, leur père ne rentrerait pas avant deux ou trois heures au moins, mais Sora devrait être là. S'il était ni avec lui, ni avec ses amis, alors où était-il ?

« -Roxas ?

-...

-Il n'est pas rentré ?

-Non.

-Pourtant, il est partit il y a quelques heures...

-Il est pas là... Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Et t'as aucune idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache... »

Riku pouvait entendre le tremblement de sa voix. Roxas devait vraiment être inquiet. Riku se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux aller voir chez lui.

« -Roxas, je...

-Attend je crois que... »

Riku entendit le bruit étouffé d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il était sans doute rentré.. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps ? Il entendit une exclamation.

« -Sora ! Qu'est-ce que ...? »

Une voix lointaine sembla lui répondre.

« -Ecoute Riku, il faut que je raccroche. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Riku posa son téléphone. Il était soulagé.

Roxas raccrocha et se précipita vers Sora. Il était mal en point. Comme si s'était battu. Un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche. Il s'effondra dans dans les bras de son ainé.

-Sora !

Il ouvrit sur son frère des yeux apeurés. Ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes. Il se mit à sangloter comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Roxas le pris dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après quelques minutes, Sora se calma.

Il partit s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis que Roxas partait chercher du désinfectant pour ses blessures. Il entreprit de le soigner, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'excusait à chaque grimace de douleur de Sora. Quand il eut terminé, il s'accroupit devant son cadet.

-Est-ce que ça va...?

-Oui... merci...

Pas tellement en fait. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son grand-frère pour rien.

-Sora... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-...

-Tu sais que tu peux me le dire...

-Ils... Ils m'ont attaqués dans le dos... J'ai pas su me défendre...

-Qui ça ?

-S-Seifer et ses amis... Ils m'ont battus jusqu'à ce que je tombe... Et ils ont continué de me donner des coups de pieds pour que je puisse plus me relever...

-Les enfoirés...

-Ils m'ont laissés à terre... Je crois que je suis resté plusieurs heures comme ça avant de revenir jusqu'ici...

Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes venir.

-Sora...

-Seifer a dit... Que c'était en représailles...

-En représailles ?

-Pour l'autre fois... Avec Olette...

-Merde... Sora, je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute.

-Non, t'as bien fait, elle ne méritais pas ça... Mais il a dit qu'il recommencerait si... Si tu n'allais pas le voir...

-Aller le voir ?

-Pour une revanche.. Seul à seul...

-...

-Il a dit que demain il t'attendrait à 18h30 sur la place des fêtes... Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu y aille...

-Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il continue ses conneries ? J'en ai affronté des plus durs que lui tu sais.

-S'il te plaît...

-Sora...

-S'il te plait ! N'y va pas... pour moi..

-Et s'il te refaisait du mal ? Je ne le laisserait pas faire, c'est de ma faute cette histoire. Je dois te protéger, t'es mon petit frère...

-Roxas... Je t'en prie...

-... D'accord ...

-Promet moi que t'iras pas.

-C'est promis...

Sora sourit.

-Il faut que tu te repose...

Il acquiesça et partit dans sa chambre.

Roxas serra les poings. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Ce connard de Seifer se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un. Il voulait le voir ? Il n'allait pas être déçu. Roxas dormit mal cette nuit-là. Tout était arrivé par sa faute. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il en voulait à Seifer. Il en voulait à son père de pas être là, à Riku et Axel de ne pas l'avoir surveillé mieux que ça. Il en voulait à tout le monde. Mais surtout à lui.

Le lendemain Sora resta dans on lit toute la journée. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Roxas s'occupait de lui. Riku, Axel et les autres avaient voulus venir mais Sora n'avait pas souhaité les voir. Il était exténué et déboussolé par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il finit par s'endormir l'après-midi. La tristesse s'empara de Roxas en voyant son frère ainsi. Il regarda sa montre. 18H15.

« Désolé Sora. »

Il sortit en silence.

-Pile à l'heure.

Seifer eut un sourire malsain en le voyant. Roxas ne répondit pas.

-Pour être franc, je pensais pas que tu viendrais. Parce que tu m'a pas l'air bien courageux comme ça...

Roxas serra les poings.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche. Tu va payer pour ce que t'as fait à mon frère.

-Je crois pas. C'est toi qui va payer. Tu va rembourser ce que j'aurais du avoir la dernière fois.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Passe moi ton argent et je vous laisserai tranquille.

-Comme si j'allais te croire.

-T'as raison.

Il sourit et Roxas eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il faisait un signe à quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le grand brun de l'autre fois. Et avec une espèce de batte de base ball bleutée. Pas le temps de réagir, il se la prit en pleine figure. Il se retrouva le nez dans la poussière, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pu croire que Seifer serait seul. Question naïveté il avait rivalisé avec Sora de ce coup la. Il se releva en titubant. Seifer riait en le regardant. « Enfoiré... » pensa Roxas.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inviter quelques amis pour la fête...

Roxas se jeta sur lui et le cueillit au niveau de l'estomac. C'est tout ce qu'il arrivera à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau au sol, face contre terre. Il avait terriblement mal aux divers endroit où les deux garçon et la fille qui était sortie de sa cachette un peu plus tôt l'avaient frappé. Il était à bout de souffle. Mais il essaya de se relever. Il n'abandonnerait pas face à ses trois abrutis.

Malheureusement, Seifer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à rester au sol. Roxas commençait étouffer. Il essaya de se défendre mais Seifer le retenait trop bien, et lui n'avait plus assez de force.

-Alors petite, tu va m'obéir maintenant ?

-Crève... dit Roxas tout bas. Mais assez haut pour que l'autre l'entende.

-Tu continue de refuser de coopérer ? Je vais devoir te fouiller si ça continue.

-Essaie toujours... De toute façon j'ai rien, je voulais pas te faire ce plaisir... Souffla-t-il.

-On va voir ça.

Seifer entreprit de fouiller ses poches une à une, et fut forcer de constater que sa victime avait raison. Roxas sourit. Ça, il ne l'aurait pas. Malgré tout, Seifer ne semblait pas en colère. En fait, il continuait même à sourire. Il eut un petit rire et força Roxas à se retourner. Quand ce dernier fut couché sur le dos à même le sol Seifer s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre avec un sourire et plaça un canif sous sa gorge. Roxas sentait la panique s'insinuer en lui. De son autre main, Seifer tenait les bras du blond au dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer :

-Puisque tu peux pas me payer normalement, que dirais-tu de payer en nature ?

Roxas frissonna.

-Va te faire foutre...

-Chhht, poli, sinon je crois que j'aurai bien envie d'utiliser ça. Dit-il en caressant son cou avec la lame pour le dissuader.

Roxas regarda ailleurs et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il abandonna tout espoir de résister. Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant... « Désolé, Sora... »

Sora se réveilla. Regarda l'heure. 18H30. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva.

-Roxas ?

Pas de réponse. Il remarqua que son manteau n'était plus là. Il comprit.

-Merde... Tu m'avais promis...

Il aurait voulu aller le cherche mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne faisait pas le poids... Il se mit en quête de son portable et téléphona à Riku. Il entendit sonner une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le temps entre chaque sonnerie lui paraissait de plus en plus long. Sora se mordit la lèvre. Il raccrocha avant de faire le numéro d'Axel. Ça sonna une fois. Deux fois. « S'il te plait, répond... »

« -Allô ? »

Sora eu un soupir de soulagement.

« -Axel, c'est Sora...

-Je sais bien qui tu es tu sais. Y a légèrement ton nom qui s'affiche quand tu m'appelles.

-C'est sérieux Axel. J'ai besoin de ton aide...

-Je t'écoute.

-Roxas a disparu. Je crois qu'il est allé voir Seifer...

-Quoi ?

-Il lui avait dit de venir sur la place des fête à 18h30 et maintenant il n'est plus là... J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... »

En entendant la voix de Sora trembler, Axel comprit que c'était vraiment sérieux.

« -T'inquiète pas, je vais le trouver moi, ton frère.

-Merci... Préviens moi quand tu as du nouveau...

-Pas de problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sora. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

-Ouais... »

Sora raccrocha. Il tremblait un peu et avait une légère nausée. Il ne croyait pas Axel quand il disait que Roxas allait bien. S'il était avec Seifer, il n'allait surement pas bien...

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il abandonna tout espoir de résister. Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant... « Désolé, Sora... »

-Seifer, tu ferais bien de dégager de là.

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais c'était impossible... Qu'est ce qu'il ferait là ? Seifer semblait penser la même chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Laisse ce gamin tranquille.

« Le gamin t'emmerde... ». Roxas sentait Seifer se crisper. Il aurait peut-être une chance finalement... Mais le canif se colla un peu plus à sa peau. Roxas tremblait.

-De quoi tu te mêles ?

-Lâche-le Seifer.

-J'en ai pas l'intention.

La lame commençait à lui faire mal. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit une goute de sang perler à sa gorge. Il se mit à avoir peur. Et si Seifer le tuait, qu'est-ce que deviendrait Sora ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ? Une larme rebelle s'échappa de ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Ne pas donner ce plaisir à celui qui le tourmentait.

-Lâche-le !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? C'est qu'un enfant que personne connait.

-Moi je le connais. Tu sais bien que quiconque s'en prend à mes amis s'en prend à moi.

Seifer fronça les sourcil. Il sentait que Roxas était sur le point de craquer, il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. Qu'est-ce que fichaient les deux autres ? Il les chercha des yeux mais ne les trouva pas.

-Je crois que tes larbins sont partis.

-Les enfoirés...

-Maintenant tu va partir Seifer, sinon t'auras affaire à moi. Maintenant.

Seifer savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul contre Axel. La réputation de celui-ci n'était plus à faire, et il l'avait déjà battu plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas avoir encore affaire à lui. Il jura entre ses dents. Tant pis pour cette fois. Il lâcha Roxas et se releva. Axel l'attrapa par le col et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Approche toi encore une seule fois de lui, de son frère ou de n'importe lequel de ses amis et je te promets que tu auras droit à un châtiment bien pire que ce que tu leur a fait subir.

Seifer partit sans demander son reste.

Axel le suivit des yeux puis porta son regard sur le blondinet. Celui-ci était toujours étendu à terre. Il tremblait et regardait le ciel d'un œil vide. Le roux s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Roxas..? Ça va ?

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il était perdu. Seifer était parti, alors pourquoi son cœur battait encore si vite ? Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Axel.

Le roux se perdit dedans. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Un silence plana quelque secondes. Roxas le brisa d'un murmure.

-T'es muet ou c'est ma beauté fatale qui te fascine ..?

Axel sourit. Au moins Roxas allait bien. Et il avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

-Mmh... Très bonne question. Je pencherai pour la seconde proposition.

Roxas rougit. Il ne pensait pas qu'Axel allait répondre. Il devait plaisanter... Axel reprit la parole.

-T'as besoin d'aide pour te relever ? Dit-il en tendant la main.

Le blond hésita puis prit la main du roux qui l'aida à se relever.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la main de Roxas était vraiment douce. Il aurait voulu ne pas la lâcher. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est bon, je peux rentrer tout seul.

Il avait repris son self-control et parla avec un ton froid. En fait, le fait qu'il ai eu besoin d'Axel pour s'en sortir l'énervait. Il lui tourna le dos et partit. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'effondrerait après seulement quelques pas. Axel avait prévu le coup et le rattrapa.

-Tu peux rentrer tout seul hein...

-La ferme...

-Je te ramène chez moi, c'est plus près et tu as besoin de repos.

Chez lui ? Il se prenait pour qui ? Comme s'il allait accepter !

-Non, Sora va s'inquiéter pour rien et...

-C'est vrai, faut que je lui sonne pour le prévenir que tu va bien.

-Hein ?

-C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir voir...

D'une certaine manière, Roxas était déçu. Pas qu'il aie voulu qu'Axel soit juste venu pour lui mais... Non, en fait ça n'avait aucune importance.

Axel l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité et appela son frère.

« -Axel ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Oui, il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, juste un peu sous le choc. »

-Qui est sous le choc, crétin ?

Axel sourit en voyant la mine boudeuse de Roxas. Dieu qu'il était susceptible...

« -Tant mieux alors... Merci beaucoup, Axel, t'es un vrai ami.

-Mais je t'en prie mon petit Sora, c'est normal. Par contre, il vaut mieux qu'il rentre chez moi ce soir. Il a du mal à marcher, ça va le fatiguer inutilement de rentrer jusque chez toi, j'habite plus près, il a besoin de repos et...

-Ça va j'ai compris, pas de problèmes. Sois gentil avec lui.

-Je m'occuperais bien de lui, tu me connais.

-Ouais, justement...

-T'as peur que je le viole ou quoi ? »

Il avait dit ça en riant. Le cœur de Roxas rata un battement. Mais de quoi il parlait celui-là !

« -T'en serais bien capable...

-C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais je suis pas du genre à faire des choses au frère de mes amis ! »

Le rouge monta encore aux joues du blondinet. Pourquoi il disait des choses comme ça ? Ça avait l'air de l'amuser mais lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout.

Axel échangea encore quelques mot avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Roxas avec un sourire.

-Tu vois, même ton frère est d'accord avec moi.

Puis il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de le taquiner un peu.

-Eh ben Roxy, t'as trop chaud que t'es rouge comme ça ?

-Ferme-la...

-Ohlala, t'as l'air de mauvais poil.

-La faute à qui ?

-J'ai rien à voir la dedans moi, Roxy.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Bon, faut qu'on y aille nous, il commence à faire froid.

Il se leva et attendit que Roxas fasse de même. Celui-ci Tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il retomba sur le banc. Il soupira.

-J'arrive même pas à me lever. Autant que je crève là.

-Dis pas de sottise Roxy, je vais te porter moi, tu dois pas être bien lourd.

-Tu rêves...

-Aller, fait pas le gamin, je te porte sur mon dos.

Ceci dit, il s'accroupit devant Roxas, dos à celui-ci.

-C'est toi qui me traitais de gamin tout à l'heure...

Malgré tout, il s'accrocha au cou d'Axel et celui-ci le prit sur son dos. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à sa maison située quelques rues plus loin. Le roux avait eu raison, Roxas était léger comme une plume. Il était bien avec le petit blondinet collé à lui comme ça. Il sourit avec tendresse quand il sentit la tête de Roxas se poser contre lui.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si dérangeant comme ça... Roxas se sentait vidé de son énergie. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Axel le porte au départ, mais il devait bien avouer qu'au fond, il trouvait ça agréable. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il était bercé par les pas réguliers du roux. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre lui. « Juste pour cette fois... »

Axel entendait la respiration profonde et régulière de Roxas derrière lui. Et dire qu'il croyait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, c'était un peu trop demander, quand même. Il déposa Roxas sur son lit et plaça des une couverture par dessus lui. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que ce petit avait pu faire pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Il observa le blondinet. Il avait l'air si serein dans son sommeil. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Il eut une soudaine envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de l'endormi mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, et puis, si Roxas l'avait su, il ne lui aurait sans doute plus jamais adressé la parole, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. A la place, il posa un léger baiser sur son front et partit dormir dans la canapé.

Roxas ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se figea en remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et encore moins dans son lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était sans doute chez Axel... Il soupira. Ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée d'avoir accepté de venir. Malgré cela, il se sentait bien sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, il finit par se lever. Il balaya la chambre d'Axel du regard. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait de l'espace. Simple et cosy. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginée autrement.

Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans une pièce qui semblait faire office de salon, de salle a manger et de cuisine. Cette dernière ce trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Roxas s'avança vers la table. Y étaient posés deux croissants et un morceau de papier. Il pris ce dernier.

« Salut Roxas, j'espère que t'as bien dormi.

J'ai laissé des croissants sur la table au cas où t'aurais faim.

Y a un double des clés dans le tiroir de la cuisine, si tu veux partir, je viendrai les rechercher plus tard.

Passe une bonne journée.

Axel. »

Le blondinet plia soigneusement le papier et le mis dans sa poche. Il regarda la table avec mélancolie. Son propre père ne lui avait jamais préparé de petit déjeuner. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser. Il mangea rapidement et sourit malgré lui. Puis il partit en quête des clés. Pas qu'il trouvait la maison désagréable, mais il avait dormi tout habillé et avait besoin de se laver et se changer, accessoirement. Et puis, se trouver seul dans une demeure qui n'était pas la sienne le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Après les avoir trouvées, il sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Roxas ?

C'était Olette qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Ah, salut Olette, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça, avant de se souvenir qu'il sortait de la maison d'Axel, le matin, et qu'en plus il avait les clés. Plutôt ambigu comme situation... Il remit les clés dans sa poche. La brune regardait successivement la maison puis Roxas, Roxas, la maison. Puis elle eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au blondinet.

-Eh ben Roxas, je savais pas que tu passais tes nuits chez Axel ! T'aurais pu me mettre au courant quand même !

-Mais je... j'ai pas... Enfin... C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Le sourire d'Olette s'agrandit en voyant Roxas perdre ses moyens.

-Tu sais, j'ai rien contre les gays, je suis ton amie, moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, je me moquerais pas de toi... C'est cool que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un !

-Mais non !

Il était devenu rouge comme une tomate d'un coup. Roxas se maudit intérieurement. Puis il maudit Axel et ses idées à la con. Il aurait pas eu de problèmes s'il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir. Olette rit de l'embarras de Roxas.

-C'est pas ça du tout ! Je... Je sors pas avec lui ! Ça n'a rien à voir...

« Même si ça me dérangerais pas je crois... ». Roxas failli s'étouffer à cette pensée. Impossible qu'il aie pensé seulement à une chose pareille. Et puis même, c'était n'importe quoi, il n'aimait pas Axel, c'est lui qui l'avait obligé à venir. Il n'avait jamais manifesté son accord en quoique ce soit. Et le plus important, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un garçon. Aux dernières nouvelles, même s'il n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour les filles, il se savait hétéro. Enfin, il croyait. Non, en fait il en était sûr... Mais peut-on être sûr de ce genre de chose ?

Il s'embrouillait dans ses pensées. Olette devait avoir un don pour semer le doute chez les gens.

-Ben raconte moi alors.

Il soupira. Il lui raconterait tout, si ça pouvait lui enlever ce genre d'idées de la tête...

-D'accord, mais d'abord aide moi à retrouver mon chemin. Je sais même pas où je suis et il faut que je rentre chez moi...

-Parce que tu sais pas où tu te trouve en plus ! Bon d'accord, tu me diras tout sur le chemin.

Ils marchèrent ensemble et Roxas lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, de la disparition de Sora à la rencontre avec Seifer, jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé chez Axel. Il lui épargna quelques détails, et pour une fois il pu parler sans être interrompu. La jeune fille avait compris la situation et n'avait pas dit mot jusqu'à la fin. Le blond termina par :

-Et donc voilà toute l'histoire. Va pas penser des choses...

-Désolée.

-Non, c'est pas grave..

-Je parle pas de ça. Au fond, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu as des problèmes avec Seifer.

-Oh, me parle pas de ce type... De toute façon t'aurais voulu quoi, que je le laisse te racketter sans rien dire ?

-Si ça pouvait t'éviter des problèmes...

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je préfère que ce soit moi qui ai des problèmes plutôt que toi.

Olette lui sourit. Roxas ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de ce dernier et la jeune fille devait partir.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Non, Roxas, merci à toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et après avoir fait quelques pas elle se retourna.

-Et bonne chance avec Axel !

-Qu... Quoi ? S'exclama Roxas en écarquillant les yeux et le rouge aux joues.

Elle gloussa et s'en alla en sautillant, comme fière d'elle.

Il resta un moment devant la porte, ne sachant quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'autre encore. Pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait quand on lui parlait du roux ? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il rougisse dans ce genre de situation ? Il ne comprenait rien. Et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Et puis c'était quoi ce rire d'Olette ? Il entra alors que ces questions ainsi que d'autres tournaient dans son esprit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prit une douche brûlante pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce qu'Olette lui avait dit de la tête. 'Bonne chance avec Axel'. Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Il sortit de la douche et s'essuya. En se regardant dans le miroir, il remarqua une légère plaie sur son cou, là où Seifer avait tenu son couteau. Il l'effleura de la main. Si Axel n'avait pas été là...

Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était occupé de lui comme ça. Il aurait pu juste le laisser là... Il l'avait non seulement aidé face à Seifer, mais il l'avait aussi ramené jusqu'à chez lui, il avait fait attention à lui, comme si... Comme si rien en fait. Repensa à la façon dont il avait fait fuir Seifer. Il n'était pas obligé... Même si Sora le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu laisser Roxas là. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? « Sans doute pour la même raison qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu laisser Olette là, ce jour-là. » Oui, sans doute... Malgré ce qu'il avait laissé paraître, il avait ressentit un tel soulagement en le voyant. Il s'était senti tellement bien lorsque le roux l'avait pris sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Il s'habilla et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre et regarda la ville en soupirant. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa vie ici, et craignait déjà le moment où il allait devoir s'en aller, encore... C'était pareil à chaque fois, mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir quitter. Une ville, des amis, une vie. Ses pensées vagabondèrent au delà de sa chambre. Il repensa à ces yeux verts qui l'avaient observés. A cette main qui l'avait relevé, à ces bras qui l'avaient empêché de tomber. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque encore sentir son odeur. Il sortit le papier de sa poche. « Axel... » murmura-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Son sourire le hantait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il se leva en entendant Sora l'appeler. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il le rejoignit. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il remarqua que Riku, Axel et une autre fille blonde le suivait. Cette dernière était pendue au cou du roux et lui faisait des sourires séducteurs en racontant quelque chose que Roxas n'entendait pas. Axel eut un petit rire en la regardant. Le blond frissonna.

-Ah, t'es là, dit son frère avec un sourire.

Roxas n'arrivait plus à lâcher le rouquin des yeux.

-Où tu voulais que je sois...

Sora le vit regarder les deux autres avec un drôle d'air.

-Euh, je te présente Larxene... dit-il.

Larxene. Roxas ne la connaissait pas mais la détestait déjà.

A suivre...

**J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi. (Peut-être suis-je une sadique dans l'âme ?)**

**Bref =D A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre ! **

**Qui ne paraîtra pas aussi rapidement que ceux-ci, je le crains. Parce que... C'est la rentrée demain T_T Pourquooooooooi ?**

**Mmmh, bref, merci à Serya-chan, Sacha-chan, Hagarendrawer et Yumeless pour os reviews :3 Ça me fait plaisir, merci beaucoup =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Toujours pareil, malheureusement...

**Couples** : Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku. Autre...? Nan u_u

**Note :** Univers Alternatif 8D

**Warning :** Je ne conseille pas aux homophobes de lire :)

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné comme si elle venait de le voir, le regarda de haut en bas comme si elle l'évaluait du regard, puis lâcha d'un air supérieur :

-C'est ça Roxas ? Il a vraiment un air de gamin.

Il serra les dents et retint les insultes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, petit ?

Axel se pris le front entre ses mains. Larxene était sympa, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être conne parfois. Il ne connaissait pas Roxas depuis longtemps, mais il savait qu'il avait sans doute mal pris les propos de la blonde.

-Je me demandais juste comment t'avais fait pour que des antennes te poussent sur le crâne. C'est sans doute parce que tu ressemble à un cafard... répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Larxene sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde mais elle aimait bien les gens avec de la répartie. Elle rit, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond. C'était exaspérant. Il se tourna vers Sora et dit d'un ton sec :

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Ben... On allait sortir alors Axel a proposé de venir te chercher... Hum...

Roxas croisa le regard d'Axel pendant un instant. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il regarda ailleurs.

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Ah bon ? Demanda le roux. Et c'est quoi ?

- Ça te regarde pas.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il pria pour qu'Axel n'aie pas remarqué son trouble. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait autant... Après tout il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut. En quoi ça le regardait ?

-Je crois que tu l'as énervé, Larx'.

Le roux lui avait dit ça avec un petit sourire.

-Ooh désolée, si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser un peu...

-C'est pas grave, il est comme ça tout le temps ces temps-ci, dit Sora en soupirant. Je crois pas qu'il viendra avec nous. Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait cet après midi toi ?

Sora se tourna vers Axel.

-J'en sais rien, de toute façon, ce qu'il fait de ses journées ne me regarde pas.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'Axel s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il m'a pas rendu les clés. Je vais les lui demander, partez sans moi.

Sora haussa les épaules, Larxene le regarda sans comprendre, Riku ne dit rien. Ils sortirent et laissèrent Axel seul.

Roxas s'était de nouveau assit sur l'appui de fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte. Il les avait pourtant entendu partir... Il ne répondit pas. On frappa de nouveau, plus fort.

-Quoi encore ? Dit-il, excédé. « Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette foutue maison »

Il se figea quand il vit Axel entrer. Le roux referma doucement la porte derrière lui et regarda Roxas avec tendresse. Ce dernier frissonna intérieurement. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Il priait le ciel pour qu'il arrête. Il avait balayé toutes ses certitudes d'un regard. Axel ne disait pas un mot, et Roxas regarda ailleurs pour ne plus voir les yeux émeraudes de l'intrus. Il sentait toujours son regard posé sur lui.

-Roxas...

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je crois que t'as quelque chose à moi.

Les clés. Il était venu pour ça. Roxas était soulagé. Pourquoi d'autre serait-il venu de toute façon ? Il sortit les clés de sa poche et les tendit à Axel sans un mot. Il ne les pris même pas et s'assit tranquillement sur le lit du blondinet.

-Tu me fais la gueule ?

Roxas ne répondis pas et regarda dehors en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'au mec assis sur son lit.

-Si c'est à cause des clés, tu peux les garder si tu veux.

-Pourquoi je les garderais ? Ça me sert à rien. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir un objet t'appartenant sur moi.

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Roxas... lui dit-il avec un regard peiné.

Roxas s'en voulut un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il se fichait juste de lui.

-Si c'est pas pour ça, c'est pourquoi ?

-Je te fais pas la gueule, dit il sans aucune conviction.

-T'es sûr ? Vu les regards haineux que tu me portait tout à l'heure...

Roxas regarda le sol. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il lui en voulait.

-Aller Roxy, dit-le moi.

-Non.

-Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, je vais essayer de deviner. Alors... C'est à cause d'hier ?

-Non...

-Je sais, le petit déjeuner t'as pas plu.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Mmh alors...

-Laisse moi tranquille et retourne voir tes amis et l'autre cafard là...

-Larxene ?

-Je me fiche de savoir comment elle s'appelle.

Axel fit un grand sourire qui eu le don d'exaspérer Roxas au plus haut point.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-C'est elle le problème alors...

-Elle te drague et puis elle me dis que j'ai une tête de gamin, comment tu veux que je réagisse ?

Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots. Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Le sourire du roux s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible.

-Je le savais.

-Tu savais quoi ? Lui répondit Roxas d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Que si tu réagissait comme ça c'était tout simplement parce que tu étais jaloux.

Roxas en eut le souffle coupé. Jaloux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui là ? Il réfléchis. C'est vrai que Larxene l'avait énervé mais... De là à être jaloux ? Il repensa à l'insecte pendue au cou d'Axel, en train de lui faire les yeux doux et de lui raconter il ne savait quelle conneries. Au sourire et au rire du roux à ce moment là. Une sensation de dégout l'envahi. Il serra les poings.

-C'est n'importe quoi... dit-il tout bas.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je suis pas jaloux ! Pour qui tu te prend ! Comme si j'allais...

Roxas s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Axel s'était levé et s'était approché de lui. En quelques secondes, son visage fut si proche de celui de Roxas que ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Roxas était figé et ne savait pas quoi penser. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Le blond sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il était à peu près sûr d'être plus rouge que les cheveux d'Axel. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable lorsque celui-ci caressa sa joue d'une main.

-Avoue que j'ai raison.

-C...Crève...

Axel sourit et s'éloigna. Roxas s'efforçait de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le roux le trouvait adorable comme ça. Les joues rouges, ses grands yeux bleus innocents braqués sur lui. Le matin, il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de Roxas à son égard, mais la jalousie de Roxas l'avait rassuré d'un côté. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait un peu, quand même. Il avait mourut d'envie de l'embrasser mais s'était raviser au dernier moment. Il avait envie d'ennuyer Roxas encore un peu. Et c'était beaucoup plus drôle de regarder ces deux yeux sur lui que de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Il se rassit sur le lit.

-Alors ? C'est quoi que tu avais prévu cet après-midi ?

-Euh... Je... euh...

-Je suis sûr que t'as dit ça juste pour pas venir.

Il ne répondit rien. Axel avait raison, mais il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il le sache.

-T'es vraiment têtu.

Son portable sonna. Axel leva les yeux au ciel avant de décrocher.

« -Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend nous !

-Désolé, Sora. J'essaie juste de convaincre ton frère de se joindre à nous.

-C'est bon Axel, ça sert à rien.

-Ouais t'as raison, de toute façon il viendra pas, il a peur de Larxene. »

Roxas se leva d'un bon en entendant le roux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! J'ai pas peur de cette fille !

« -Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

-Que j'ai raison et qu'il viendra pas. »

-C'est bon, je viens !

-T'es sûr ? T'as pas peur de faire une crise de jalousie ? Parce que Larxene va surement continuer de me draguer, tu sais... dit il avec un sourire goguenard.

-La ferme !

« -Bon bah, finalement il vient.

-Eh ben, t'es doué Axel... Dépêchez vous, on vous attend »

Il raccrocha.

-On y va ?

-Pas besoin de faire ce sourire triomphal, c'est pas pour toi que j'y vais, c'est juste pour vérifier que vous malmenez pas Sora en mon absence.

-Bien sûr ! L'excuse du frère inquiet !

-C'est vrai !

-Bien sûr... Met une veste, il fait froid dehors.

« Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? » pensa-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Il mit une écharpe en plus. Les températures à l'extérieur devenaient de plus en plus froide avec l'hiver qui avançait. Ils sortirent en silence, Roxas de mauvaise humeur, et Axel avec un sourire satisfait. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le petit blond sentait le regard de l'autre peser sur lui. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, sans succès. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Axel, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Te fous pas de moi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Axel lui répondit avec des yeux pétillants :

-Désolé, t'es trop mignon avec ton écharpe.

Roxas se remit à marcher le plus vite possible, pour cacher le rouge qui teintait de nouveau ses joues.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Tais-toi, tu m'énerve !

-D'accord, d'accord...

Ils arrivèrent sur la place de la gare où les trois autres les attendaient. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Sora. Il sauta au cous de son frère et lui fit un câlin dès qu'il le vit.

-C'est bon Sora...

Larxene fit pareil à Axel qui lui rendit son étreinte. Roxas du se battre pour ne pas réagir. Il savait qu'Axel le faisait exprès. Il avait raison, au fond, il était peut-être un tout petit peu jaloux. Mais plutôt mourir que lui avouer.

-Bon, dit la blonde, on y va ?

-Euh... On va où ? Demanda Roxas.

-A la plage ! S'exclama son frère.

-A cette période-ci de l'année ?

-Ben justement, c'est mieux, y a personne, on sera tranquille comme ça !

-Vous êtes malades...

-Mais non, c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis si tu voulais pas venir fallait rester à la maison.

-C'est ça... Comme si j'avais eu le choix, marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, vous comptez discuter encore longtemps ou vous prenez le train avec moi ? Dit Larxene en manifestant son impatience.

-Je me demande lequel est pire... Lui répondit Roxas avec froideur.

Elle ne répondit pas et tous entrèrent dans la gare. Riku paya les billets pour tout le monde, puis tous les cinq attendirent le train sur le quai. Larxene assommait Axel de récit de sa journée, Sora parlait tranquillement avec Riku qui l'écoutait avec attention, en faisant parfois apparaître quelques sourires. Roxas, lui, fixait l'aiguille de l'horloge de la gare faire sa danse régulière. Il se concentrait pour ne plus penser qu'à ça. Les secondes lui semblaient des éternités. Penser à ça, juste à ça.

Rien qu'à ça. Et ne surtout, surtout pas penser à l'autre con qui le provoquait délibérément.

Axel en avait marre des papotages de Larxene. Il faisait semblant de l'écouter et acquiesçait de temps à autre, mais son esprit était ailleurs. A quelques mètre de lui. Ses yeux et ses pensées étaient irrésistiblement attirés par le petit ange blond qui fixait l'horloge d'un air un peu rêveur. Il avait l'air tellement concentré. Le rouquin eut un sourire. Qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il reçu un coup sur la tête. Larxene le regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Dit il en se massant le crane.

-Je suis en train de te raconter quelque chose de triste et toi tu souris !

-Ah, désolé...

-Dis toute suite que tu t'en fous !

« C'est un peu ça, en fait... »

-Mais non...

-Qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire comme un antiquaire devant une pièce rare ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comparaison...

-Alors ? C'est quoi la pièce rare ?

-Laisse tomber, Larx'...

-Ou alors... C'est qui ?

-J'ai dit : laisse tomber !

-C'est moi, c'est ça ?

Axel eut un haut-le-cœur un instant, puis soupira en disant :

-Si tu veux...

-Je le savaaaaaais ! gloussa-t-elle avec les yeux en cœur. Elle lui sauta au cou encore une fois, mais fut interrompue par le train qui arrivait.

Roxas décrocha son regard de l'horloge pour voir de nouveau le rouquin et sa courtisane en train de lutiner sur le quai. Il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs, et de rester impassible. Tâche difficile. De plus, il savait qu'Axel l'avait vu les observer.

-Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Tu vieeeeens ?

-J'arrive... « Vive la discrétion, Sora.. »

Il suivit Sora dans le wagon, et s'assit en silence. Lorsque la machine parti, il posa sa tête contre la vitre presque gelée. Il contemplait le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de venir ? Il eut un frisson. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus froid ici qu'au dehors.

-Roxas ? Ça va ?

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait même pas senti s'asseoir à côté de lui. Axel ne pu retenir un rire. Il lui dit avec de grands yeux malicieux :

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Lâche moi, ok ?

-Ouuuh c'est quoi cette mauvaise humeur ?

-...

Le blondinet reporta son regard sur l'extérieur. Pourquoi il était toujours obligé de venir se foutre de lui tout le temps ? C'était plus qu'agaçant, à la longue.

-Tu me fais encore la gueule ?

Silence.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignore ?

Nouveau silence.

-Roxas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille et surtout qu'il arrête de faire battre son cœur a une telle vitesse. Le rouquin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-T'as perdu ta langue, petit ange ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'exclama-t-il, en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs, et en repoussant Axel qui s'était encore approché.

Ce dernier fit la moue et se leva.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais retourner près de Larxene si c'est comme ça...

-Vas-y, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il avait dit ça sans vraiment le penser. Il ressentit même une pointe de déception lorsqu'Axel s'éloigna. Roxas savait qu'il le faisait exprès, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu triste de le voir partir. Il ne lui dirait jamais ça. Jamais. Il ne voulait pas que le roux remporte la bataille. Jamais il ne lui avouerait.

Sora aimait bien voir la mer en hiver. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'en été. Le silence. C'était tellement silencieux. Il n'entendait que le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage. Il était étendu sur le sable. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait là réunis presque tout ce qu'il aimait. La mer, le vent, son frère, ses amis, Riku. Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui, et il ne disait pas un mot. Après tout, il n'y en avait même pas besoin. Sora avait l'air heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et le brun était heureux. Il se prit même à espérer qu'ils pourraient rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

De son côté, Roxas était assis par terre et regardait l'horizon d'un air absent. Il n'avait plus parlé à Axel depuis ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le train. Il lui jeta un regard discret. Il était encore occupé à discuter avec la blonde, un peu plus loin. « La blonde, le cafard ouais... ». Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. « Qui peut bien m'appeler à un moment pareil ? » Son portable lui donna la réponse. Son père ?

« -Oui ?

-Roxas ! Je peux savoir ou vous êtes, toi et ton frère ? »

Il avait l'air un peu en colère. Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait, cette fois ?

« -A la plage...

-Et je peux savoir qui vous a permis de sortir ?

-Personne.

-Alors vous n'avez rien à faire là.

-Depuis quand on a besoin d'autorisation pour sortir ?

-Depuis toujours ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver au téléphone, Roxas, alors prend ton frère et rentrez tout de suite. On aura une petite conversation à la maison.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas. A plus tard. »

Il avait raccroché. Roxas n'en revenait pas. De quoi il se mêlait ? D'habitude il se fichait complètement d'eux, et d'un coup il leur ordonnait de rentrer ? Il serra les poings. Son père ne manquait pas de culot. Il se releva en soupirant. Il expliqua la situation à Sora, puis les deux frères dirent au revoir aux autres qui resteraient là. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, puis Roxas se retourna et s'avança près d'Axel qui le regardait venir sans dire un mot. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille puis partit rapidement. Axel sourit. Larxene lui lança un regard perplexe, Riku ne dit rien, fidèle à lui même, et Sora regarda Roxas, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils partirent prendre le premier train vers la ville.

**C'est court T-T Ce chapitre est très nul 8D A plus taaard ~**

**Merci à ceux qui mette cette fic en favoris/Story Alert :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Blablabla... la flemme x)**

**

* * *

**

-Roxas ?

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il veut qu'on revienne ?

-Parce que on est parti sans lui demander son autorisation. N'importe quoi...

Sora resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Il était un peu inquiet.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous engu...irlander ? (engueuler c'est pas poli.)

-Je crois qu'il a rien a dire. Si on lui dit rien quand lui ne rentre pas, je vois pas pourquoi lui pourrait.

-On est en faute après tout...

-Tu rigole j'espère...

-Ben...

-On est plus des enfants je te signale.

-Je sais... Mais...

-Mais rien du tout.

Sora regarda le sol d'un air ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas désobéir.

« Quel gamin, parfois... »

Roxas soupira en pensant à la scène qui allait sans doute les attendre. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à son père qu'il bouillonnait déjà. De quoi il se mêlait, franchement ? En quoi leur vie le regardait tout à coup ? Peut-être qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait des fils... Il aurait du se douter qu'ils ne resteraient pas sagement là pour l'attendre, surtout qu'il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'ils soient encore debout lorsqu'il rentrerait.

-Dit, Roxas...

-Quoi ?

-T'as dit quoi à Axel tout à l'heure ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Pourquoi tu me répond par une question ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais pas ?

-Parce que...

-Profond, comme réponse...

-Aller, dis-moi !

-C'est entre lui et moi, Sora...

-Dis !

-Tu t'en fous, tu comprendrais pas.

-...

-Je lui ai juste dit que j'envisageais peut-être l'éventualité qu'il aurait eu raison sur une affirmation qu'il a porté quand on était à la maison _alors que tu n'étais pas là,_ donc ça te regarde pas vraiment. (1)

-Ah...

Silence.

-C'est ton amoureux ?

Roxas faillit s'étrangler. Il en avait de ces questions...

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de croire que tous les gens que je connais sont mes « amoureux » ?

-Ça veut dire oui ça !

-Ça veut rien dire de plus que ce que j'ai dit, arrête de t'inventer des histoires, ça m'énerve...

Sora avait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah...

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben, avec Riku.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte. Y a rien entre moi et Riku, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

-Y a rien entre Axel et moi.

-Menteur !

-Si y en a un qui ment ici, c'est toi.

-Surement pas autant que toi ! Rien que d'en parler tu rougis !

-Tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant de dire ça... Dit Roxas avec un sourire en coin.

Sora porta les mains à son visage avant de dire :

-N...N'importe quoi...

Roxas était fier de lui. Pas le temps de continuer la conversation. Les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent sur la gare. Les deux garçons descendirent en se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Sora avait l'air nerveux, contrairement à Roxas qui lui, avait un visage particulièrement calme.

La porte de chez eux était ouverte. Ils entrèrent sans dire un mot. Leur père les attendait assis à table. Il les suivit du regard sans broncher. Ils se débarrassèrent et s'assirent, comme leur père semblait les y exhorter.

Après un long moment de silence quasi religieux et d'échanges de regard plus ou moins sympathiques et chaleureux, le plus âgé pris la parole.

-Je suppose que vous avez une explication...

-Une explication à quoi ? Lui répondit Roxas d'un air de j-en-ai-rien-a-faire-de-ce-que-t-as-à-dire-de-toute-façon-c-est-quand-même-pas-moi-qui-suis-en-tort.

-Arrête de faire cet air désabusé, Roxas (2)

Les chaussures de Sora lui semblèrent extrêmement intéressantes à ce moment, et il se décida à les examiner longuement, ou aussi longtemps que durerait la conversation.

-Je te pensais plus raisonnable que ça, Roxas.

-Et en quoi est-ce que j'ai été irresponsable ?

-Tu as emmené ton frère loin de la maison sans me le dire.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, c'est toi le plus âgé et tu sais très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la ville, voire même de la maison, sans ma permission !

-Et quand voulais-tu que je te demande la permission ?

-N'importe quand, je...

-Mais t'es jamais là ! Jamais ! C'est à peine si on te voit, alors ne t'étonne pas qu'on sorte de temps en temps et que tu ne sache rien de nous !

-Ca aurait pu être dangereux ! S'il était arrivé quelque chose, comment j'aurais su où vous étiez ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé le GSM... (3)

-Et si tu l'avais perdu ou qu'on te l'avais volé ? Si vous vous étiez fait enlevé tu crois qu'on te l'aurais laissé ?

-T'es parano, pourquoi on nous aurait enlevé franchement, tu vois le mal partout...

-Non, j'essaie de te faire réfléchir sur les risques que vous avez pris. Vous ne connaissez même pas cet endroit, et moi je ne connais pas vos amis et je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. Vous les connaissez à peine, comment être sûrs que c'est pas des dealers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre?

-Ca dépasse la paranoïa là...

-Essaie un peu de comprendre Roxas et arrête de te braquer, ça m'énerve !

-Ca t'énerve hein...

-Je vous préviens, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas réagir...

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là », pensa Roxas dont le sentiment d'injustice grandissait.

-... Mais la prochaine fois ça ne ce passera pas comme ça.

-De toute façon, s'il y a une prochaine fois tu t'en rendras même pas compte...

-Pardon ?

-Tu seras quand même pas là, alors qu'on soit là ou pas t'en sauras rien.

Le père de Roxas et Sora ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il les rouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Justement, ça va changer tout ça.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-On m'a offert un nouvel emploi stable avec des horaires beaucoup moins pénibles.

Sora releva la tête et regarda son père avec attention, tandis que Roxas gardait une expression neutre, même s'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

-Je serai présent à la maison et on pourra enfin vivre comme une famille normale... Plus de déménagement et de situations comme celles-ci.

Sora sembla émerger de ses pensées.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Vraiment. Je pourrai m'occuper mieux de vous deux maintenant. Puisque vous avez tellement l'air de m'en vouloir...

Sora afficha un sourire ennuyé et Roxas semblait réfléchir.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour vous ces dernières années, mais sachez que c'est pour vous que j'ai travaillé autant. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous, mais avec la mort de votre mère, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus. J'espère que vous comprenez. Enfin... C'est du passé tout ça, dorénavant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il sourit et son plus jeune fils lui rendit son sourire. Mais il était plus embêté face à l'attitude que son autre fils avait, ou plutôt à l'attitude qu'il n'avait pas.

-Tu comprend, n'est-ce pas Roxas ?

Il hocha la tête sans dire mot. S'il comprenait ? Oh oui. S'il en était heureux ? Il n'en était pas sûr. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours regretté que son père ne soit pas là, mais, d'un autre côté, l'entendre dire « vie normale » lui faisait peur et le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, au fond ? Pour une fois qu'il profitait de la liberté qu'il possédait en étant seul avec son frère, on la lui retirait ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une si bonne chose. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait le rendrait-il malheureux ? Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sora pris la parole avec un drôle d'air.

-Papa... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va rester ici ? Qu'on va vivre ici ? Tu vas travailler ici n'est-ce pas ?

Son père soupira. C'est à ce moment que Roxas sentit la faille dans le plan. Sora eut soudain l'air inquiet.

-Papa...?

-Désolé les garçons, mais avant de pouvoir être une famille parfaite, il va falloir endurer un dernier déménagement.

Sora se prit la tête entre les mains.

Et Roxas eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre. Ou qu'il avait sombré quelque part. Qu'il avait juste disparu.

-Écoutez, je n'ai pas le choix.

-C'est loin d'ici ? Demanda Sora d'une petite voix.

-Oui...

-Non...

Roxas ne disait rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Il était déconnecté de la réalité.

Puis soudain, l'information arriva à son cerveau comme une décharge électrique. Ils allaient encore partir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il réussissait enfin à se faire des amis, à sortir de lui-même, à se réveiller de se sommeil qui avait duré si longtemps ? Il pensa à Olette. À Riku, Larxene, à Pence, à Hayner, à tout le monde. À Axel. Il en voulut à son père de lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait reçu.

Il serra les poings et se leva brusquement. Sora sursauta et son père le regarda avec une expression neutre.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Roxas...

-Pourquoi ? Je me sens bien ici ! Tu le savais ! Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça _maintenant_ ?

-Tu pense que j'ai le choix ?

-Je m'en fiche !

-Roxas arrête de ne penser qu'à toi maintenant.

-C'est moi qui ne pense qu'à moi ?

-Oui c'est toi.

-J'ai des amis ici !

-Ton frère aussi. Tu les oublieras, tu es jeune, je connais ça, à cet âge les relation ça va ça vient sans problème...

-Quoi ? T'es dégueulasse, tu m'énerve, tu comprend rien ! C'est pas juste !

-Roxas tu te calme maintenant.

-Me calmer ? Ouais t'as raison je vais aller me calmer tiens !

Ceci dit, il se dirigea vers la porte en rageant contre tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il sortit et claqua la porte, de colère, le plus fort qu'il le pu. Son père regarda l'entrée close en soupirant mais ne fit rien pour arrêter son fils. Étant donné la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait dehors depuis quelques minutes, le blond n'irait pas loin et reviendrait vite. Il fallait juste qu'il intègre l'information.

_A suivre ~_

_

* * *

_

(1)Ça me fait penser à « Bon, vous allez discuter armes encore longtemps ou vous comptez envisager de penser à entrevoir l'embryon d'une possibilité d'un commencement de baston? » Merci Isthun x)

(2)Autre manière pour dire : « ne fais pas cet air de j-en-ai-rien-a-faire-de-ce-que-t-as-à-dire-de-toute-façon-c-est-quand-même-pas-moi-qui-suis-en-tort. »

(3)-C KOUA UN gé ès èm loooool ?

-Un portable si tu veux :D

-Haaaaaan oké ptdr tu parle comme une belg' xD

**Désolée pour le retard et pour la taille du chapitre mais avec les examens j'ai travaillé beaucoup. Bref. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre - Je le publierai le plus rapidement possible :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : blublublu, c'est pas a moi, ah ah ah .**

**(délire psychotique)**

**

* * *

**

Roxas avançait. Il ne savais pas vers quoi, il ne savais pas pourquoi, il ne savais pas où il allait ni même pour quelle raison il y allait. Il ne savais pas comment il avançait. Est-ce qu'il courait ? Est-ce qu'il marchait ? Tout était confus et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait à peine devant lui. Il ne sentait pas les rares personnes qu'il rencontrait le bousculer, il n'entendait pas les bruits de la ville. Ses sens lui semblaient inefficaces. Sa tête lui semblait vide. Et cette situation lui paraissait irréelle et injuste. Surtout injuste. Quel faute avait-il donc commise pour qu'on puisse vouloir l'en punir ? De quel péché était-il accusé ? Celui d'avoir voulu être heureux juste une fois ? Celui d'avoir oser espérer une vie ? Sans doute avait-il fait quelque chose de mal. Mais qui pourrait lui dire quoi ?

Noyé dans l'océan de ses questions et de ses réflexions, il finit par s'arrêter. Il se rendit seulement compte de ses cheveux trempés et de l'averse qui se déversait sur lui. Il frissonna. Il s'approcha d'un banc en titubant légèrement, confus. Là, il s'assit et retourna dans ses pensées, espérant pouvoir y faire un tri et peut-être se calmer. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains, lâcha un soupir tremblant. Il avait froid. Il était triste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas pris sa veste, en sortant. Il avait été tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis. Et maintenant il était tout seul, sous la pluie, avec de sombres pensées qui s'agitaient dans son crâne, comme si elles tentaient d'en sortir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça. Il avait un peu mal à la tête à présent. Le soleil venait de se coucher, et il était exténué. Des questions pratiques s'imposèrent alors à lui. Où allait-il passer la nuit ?

Certainement pas chez lui, en tout cas. Peut-être chez Olette ? Il ne savait pas si elle comprendrait, mais il pouvait toujours demander.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et entendit vaguement quelque chose tomber au sol. Étonné, il se pencha pour ramasser. Les clés d'Axel gisaient sur le sol. Roxas resta immobile quelques instant avant de prendre les clés. Il les observa longuement. Après tout...

Il chercha à se repérer pour rejoindre la maison du roux. Tâche assez malaisée dans la nuit crépusculaire et la pluie battante. Malgré tout, il se leva et marcha dans la direction qui lui semblait la plus logique. Et il décida qu'il marcherait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un point de repère, un quartier ou une rue connue. La ville était grande, certes, mais elle ne viendrait pas à bout de lui. Les yeux un peu dans le vague, mais une énergie nouvelle dans le cœur, il réussit à tomber, sans doute par hasard, sur la place des fêtes, où il s'était battu avec Seifer. Il s'arrêta et repensa à ce qui c'était passé ce jour là. L'agression de Sora la veille, le combat contre Seifer, la venue quasi miraculeuse d'Axel. En y réfléchissant, son cas avait un peu ressembler à celui d'une princesse en détresse attaquée par un méchant brigand. Un début de sourire étira ses lèvres. N'importe quoi.

Et puis la façon dont il s'était occupé de lui aussi.

Il tenta de se rappeler par où ils étaient passés. Il s'était endormi mais pensait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avança un peu à l'aveuglette, comptant sur sa bonne étoile pour retrouver cette maison. Et finalement, sans trop de problèmes, il retrouva la maison d'Axel. Finalement, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Et si il ne voulait pas de lui ? Et si il n'était pas là ? (Bah, se dit-il à cette pensée, j'ai la clé de toute façon... Tant pis si ça fait voleur). Il hésita à sonner. Puis, avec un élan de courage, il pressa son doigt contre la sonnette de métal gelée.

xxxxxxx

-Sora ?

-Oui...

-Je voudrais que tu commence à préparer tes affaires. Et celle de ton frère aussi, si possible. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de devoir faire ses valises.

-Maintenant ?

-Écoute, ce boulot, j'ai eu du mal à l'obtenir. Je me suis battu pour l'avoir, et il y avait certaines conditions.

-... Je sais.

-La première c'était d'aller ailleurs. La seconde d'y aller le plus rapidement possible. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser. Tu me comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour vous.

-Je sais. Je comprend. C'est juste que...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant de reprendre son inspiration.

-C'est juste que même si on y est , entre guillemets, habitué, ça fait toujours quelque chose de laisser les autres derrière soi...

-Oui, c'est normal.

-Roxas ne se fait pas facilement à l'idée parce qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à quelqu'un... Enfin... Je veux dire, il ne se faisait pas d'amis avant...

-Il pourra toujours les contacter après, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il ne le fera pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, il est comme ça, il ne le fera pas. Il est têtu, il est solitaire, il ne cherchera pas à contacter Olette, Axel, ou les autres...

-C'est vrai...

Sora regarda son père. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour eux. Surtout pour son grand frère. C'est vrai que ce dernier n'avait jamais réagit comme ça, mais il ne trouvait pas cela spécialement inquiétant. Quoique.

Au départ, il avait été content que son frère se soit trouvé des passes-temps, et des amis. Qu'il sorte de temps en temps. Qu'il arrête de faire l'asocial, en gros. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'ils allaient partir, maintenant que tout allait être brisé, maintenant que Roxas était dehors, que la pluie menaçait, maintenant, il commençait à comprendre. Comprendre la réaction que le blond avait eu toute ces années. Sora, lui, s'était fait à la situation, tant bien que mal, et en y repensant, il se trouvait un peu hypocrite face à ses amis. Il l'était. Mais avait-il eu le choix ? Aurait-il préféré se renfermer sur lui même ?

Peut-être que son père aurait réagi plus vite.

Il ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas la faute de son père. Ce n'était la faute de personne.

-Et toi, Sora ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu continuera à les contacter non ?

-Oui, sans doute...

-Alors tout n'est pas perdu.

Sora le regarda, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rien de spécial. Tu arrivera sans doute à convaincre Roxas, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, sans doute...

-Aller, nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter.

Sora rentra dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très en ordre, mais il n'avait pas ouvert tous les cartons de la dernière fois, et le travail ne lui semblait pas démesuré. Il commença, avec un soupir, à préparer ses paquets.

En fait, non, la vie qu'avait mené Roxas ne lui aurait pas plu. Jamais il n'aurait pu survivre comme ça. Il avait besoin de bouger, lui, il avait besoin d'avoir des amis autre que lui-même et son frère, il avait besoin de l'extérieur, il avait besoin de tout ça. D'un côté, il trouvait que Roxas avait été courageux de faire ça. De l'autre, que c'était un peu lâche. Mais bon. Quitter tout était tellement difficile. Il le comprenait au fond. Choisir la facilité était tellement plus simple... Et maintenant que son ainé avait choisit la difficulté, ou plutôt, que la difficulté s'était imposée à lui, il allait souffrir. Sora le savait. Roxas allait souffrir. Et le cadet n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Il pensa que c'était peut-être un peu de sa faute. Certainement...

Et puis, pour lui aussi, c'était difficile. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur en quittant ses amis, mais cette fois... C'était différent. Parce qu'il y avait Riku, aussi. Aussi...

Et, sans même qu'il s'en rendît compte, une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

xxxxxxx

Axel était tranquillement couché sur son canapé à penser à toute sortes de choses plus ou moins innocentes lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnât à la porte. Il se massa le front avant de se lever en grognant. Le monde sembla basculer quand il se leva. Il s'arrêta quelques seconde le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva nez à nez (ou autant que deux garçons ayant au moins 50 cm de différence puissent se retrouver nez à nez) avec un gamin trempé, manifestement glacé, et qui lui porta un regard rempli d'un mélange de confusion, de détresse et peut-être aussi, au fond, de soulagement. Il ne bougea pas pendant un court moment, étonné. Le blond regarda le sol.

-Roxas ?

Il ne répondit pas, manifestement embêté. Le cerveau d'Axel, qui avait du avoir un raté, redémarra d'un coup, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le laisser trembloter sur le pas de sa porte. On aura connut meilleur hôte.

-Reste pas là, entre...

Roxas ne se fit pas plus prier et entra dans la maison. Sans un mot. Il promena son regard dans la pièce. Le roux l'observait, perplexe, et les questions foisonnant dans sa caboche. Roxas ne semblait pas le remarquer. Comme rien ne se passait, Axel soupira, et parti s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le blond le regarda, silencieux, et sembla hésiter.

-Tu viens ?

Cela sembla le décider. Il s'installa a côté du roux. Et il se mit à détailler ses propres mains, comme si c'était une activité tout à fait passionnante. Axel fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il parut perdu dans ses pensées, puis se tourna vers le roux et lui répondit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Euh...

Axel ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Cela lui avait l'air bizarre, quand même.

-T'es sûr qui a que ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

-Pas du tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais c'est juste qu'on dirait qu'il y a autre chose. Enfin...

Roxas le regarda puis se mit à greloter. Le coup de froid ne passait pas et il était toujours trempé. Axel se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le laisser geler sur place (mais enfin, quelle honte!). Il se leva, partit vers la salle de bain et se mit en quête d'un essuie (de bain. Ou parfois appelé serviette dans une contrée lointaine nommée France.).

Roxas ne bougeait pas du canapé. Il n'en avait pas envie, d'une part – c'était assez confortable – et d'autre part, il était trop fatigué. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le divan et se mit à somnoler, légèrement. Les évènements passés lui étaient presque sortis de la tête, maintenant. Il sursauta néanmoins quand son crâne réceptionna une serviette (de bain) que son hôte avait nonchalamment laissé tomber là. Il le pris et leva la tête vers Axel, un air étrange sur le visage, entre l'étonnement, l'exaspération et la reconnaissance. Axel sourit.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? dit-il.

Roxas soupira.

-Rien. Merci...

Il se sécha plus ou moins, sans dire un mot, et un ange passa. Il entendit le roux prendre une inspiration.

-Roxas...

-C'est bon, lui dit-il en prenant soin de lui couper sèchement la parole. Tiens. Merci.

Il lui tendit la serviette en le regardant après. Il entendit un soupir et des pas qui s'éloignaient. Encore.

Il était exténué maintenant. Et il se trouvait ridicule d'être venu jusque là. Vraiment ridicule...

Et malgré les pensées qui recommençaient à tourner dans sa tête, il commença à sombrer dans le sommeil qui s'imposait à lui.

xxxxxx

Sora avait terminé sa chambre et décida de s'attaquer à celle de son frère. En fait, même s'ils se disaient presque tout, et même s'il le connaissait au moins par cœur, il n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans ses affaires... Même si ça lui arrivait parfois. Il se mit a l'ouvrage, qui ne se révèlerait surement pas d'une difficulté extrême, vu le peu d'affaire qu'il y avait là. Sol nickel, juste quelques éléments personnels par-ci par-là, histoire de montrer qui était le propriétaire. Et les cahiers ouverts sur son bureau. Sora s'en approcha, juste pour regarder. Il souffla un coup. Comment son frère pouvait comprendre ces symboles et chiffres ? Il feuilleta un peu l'ouvrage. Roxas avait du beaucoup travailler. Surtout au début. Parce que vers la fin, c'était un peu fais à la va-vite, comme son père disait. Il soupira et rangea toute la paperasse. Puis il avança vers le clavier.

Il n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais su jouer à ce machin là. Et ce n'était certainement pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ou d'avoir eu des explication. Roxas avait essayé de lui apprendre, mais le brun n'avait aucun sens de la mélodie, aucune oreille musicale, aucun talent. Rien.

Bah. Il fallait bien qu'ils aient tous les deux des talents différents. Ça aurait été moins intéressant s'ils avaient été pareils...

xxxxxx

Axel revint près de Roxas et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Un vrai p'tit ange. Rien d'autre à dire. Il partit chercher une couverture et la posa délicatement sur lui. Il fut pris d'un élan de tendresse envers le petit blond. Et, un sourire au lèvre, il se décida à aller se coucher aussi. Il se déshabilla (1), puis se mit en quête d'un pyjama plus ou moins propre (2). Il mit la main sur un tee shirt et un dessous simple, puis s'en alla dormir. Ou en tout cas essayer. Difficile maintenant qu'il savait Roxas en train de sommeiller dans le salon.

Et pourtant, il avait réussi a dormir. Même à rêver. Mais pas longtemps.

Il avait entendu murmurer son nom. Doucement. Et il avait ouvert les yeux.

xxxxxx

Il était tard et Sora avait les paupières lourdes. Il s'endormit rapidement dans la chambre vide. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Riku se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, la déception se lisant sur son visage. Il restait la, à regarder le brun, sans bouger. Sora se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ledit Riku ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

Puis Sora put l'entendre dire froidement :

-Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter ? En quoi le décevait-il ? C'était quoi ces manières ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu va vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir ?

-Comment tu sais que je...

-Mon pauvre petit Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu vas me perdre pour toujours et tu ne fais rien. Tu devrais avoir honte.

-Mais... Je...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'angoisse le pris d'un coup, et il s'avança vers Riku. Et en un instant, celui-ci avait été remplacé par son père. Ce dernier le tira hors de la maison.

-Aller, viens, fils, on va aller faire un p'tit tour en enfer...

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve... Un cauchemar... On dit que c'est comme ça que s'exprime l'inconscient. Son inconscient avait bien des problèmes. Il se rendormi et oublia .

xxxxxx

Axel ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Roxas. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, devant son visage, devant ses yeux. Et une petite pression chaude sur ses lèvres. Les grands yeux bleus le regardaient avec une lueur indéfinissable.

Comment c'était possible ça ? Il rêvait ou quoi ? Impossible que ce soit réel. Comment ça aurait pu l'être ? Le temps lui semblait comme arrêté. Il voulut être sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

-Roxas... murmura-t-il. (3)

Et tout en parlant, il passa ses doigt sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Aucun doute. Si c'était un rêve, c'était vachement bien fait.

xxxxxx

Sora se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. Roxas n'était pas rentré. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il entra dans le salon. Son père déjeunait (ou petit-déjeunait, disons qu'il mangeait pour le matin, comme on dit chez les incultes) tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Sora s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu as tout préparé, Sora ?

-Oui... Dis, Roxas n'est pas rentré ?

-Non. Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

-Mmh.

-On s'en va bientôt. Tu ne veux pas aller dire au revoir à tes amis ?

-Non. Ça ira.

-D'accord...

Le père des garçons avait raison. Roxas ne tarda pas.

xxxxxx

Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité qu'à ce moment là. C'était la première pensée qui lui était venue à son réveil. Il se sentait si bien avec les bras d'Axel autour de lui. Si bien...

La culpabilité monta en lui. Avec la tristesse. « Désolé, Axel. C'est pas ce que je voulais. ».

Il se leva le plus lentement et discrètement possible, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer. Pas envie d'affronter son regard quand il lui annoncerait qu'il partait. C'était lâche comme comportement, il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais été courageux.

Et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Il déposa les clés sur la table après s'être rhabillé en vitesse.

Puis il sortit. En silence. « A jamais. »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**(1) Arrêtez de l'imaginer à poil bande de perverses ! (et de pervers )

(2) Comment ça plus ou moins ?

(3) Oh mon dieu, on dirait les feux de l'amour, pendez-moi.

**Et voila ! C'est fini  
**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Poulpy, à DL le succubé fan de yaoi juste pour l'emmerder, et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction. Ahah ! A la bieng cousing ! Merci à tous pour vos review et fav. =) A la prochaine !**

**Petite précision : JE SAIS que ce chapitre à l'air bizarre par rapport au reste, qu'il est différent, certes, mais cela ne signifie absolument pas que je l'ai baclé. Il est peut-être moins accessible que le reste en je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aime que les trucs bien expliqués et hyper clairs, mais je deteste ça et donc je vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Je redige pas un documentaire moi :) J'écris avant tout pour moi, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais quelque chose d'autre.**

**Sinon, il est possible (si j'ai le temps et l'envie) que je fasse une sequelle :)  
**


End file.
